


Green.

by soupcoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i suffer, they get married n have a child ?? what do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcoups/pseuds/soupcoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: write a short story using the color of the room you're in.   
> I have no shame I'm emo

Green was always his favorite color.   
Green, the color of the 100% he consistently got on tests.   
Green, the color of Seungcheol's hair when they were both freshmen.   
Green, the color of the leaves the day Seungcheol confessed to him.   
Green, the color of the Seungcheol wore on their wedding day.   
Green, the color of the stems of the flowers he would bring him.   
Green, the color of their son's shirt on the first day of school.   
Green, the color of his clothes when Seungcheol and their son, Siyoung, could convince Joshua to roll around with them.   
Green, the color of Seungcheol's uniform as he kissed Joshua and Siyoung goodbye, fighting in a war neither of them believed in.   
Green, the color of the numerous letters Seungcheol sent him over the year he was to be gone.   
Green, the color of the man's eyes who brought him news that his love had perished in battle.   
Green, the color of his mother's dress at the funeral, her eyes dry; she never having approved of gay marriages or even Seungcheol in general.   
Green, the color of the grass in the cemetery in which Seungcheol was buried in.   
Green, the color that now, only reminded him of sadness.   
Green, as in the color of the words in the last letter Seungcheol had sent him.  
"If I die during this pointless war, I want you to live on. Don't associate green or anything you and I once loved together with my death, associate it with happiness."  
Green, as the color of his sickness when he realized he hadn't followed Seungcheol's orders.


End file.
